Tunnel Whispers
by BriaBooks
Summary: When you're fighting for your life... You tend to make some decisions that you aren't going to be proud of. Jinx had to do some horrible things in her lifetime, right from the start. Now she's been doomed to walk through the Tunnels till' the end of time. She has gathered the cats of the Tunnels to tell a tale, not of tragedy, but of sin. RE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a darker story than I usually write. For those of you who don't know me as a writer, I am Hawktail. And I write Warriors fanfiction. I do not own "Warriors", and I** **plan** **to only use original characters. But don't get it confused this story is** _mine_ **it came from my own twisted brain so please...** _Don't steal my story._ **If you like this story, please** **review** **and** **follow** **it, if you don't, still review it I would love to here from you. Thank you for choosing to read my story.**

Tunnel Whispers

They say that evil is never born. That instead it is created, that it spawns from a seed of hatred and darkness. There was once a time when I wasn't forced to wander aimlessly through these tunnels. But that was long ago.

Very. Long Ago.

It was a time before each clan and every cat in them were forced to fend themselves or die. Before for two-legs trampled through the forest, with their yellow monsters. Before the rivers ran with poison. Before every last piece of prey was killed off. Before the sky was plagued with pitch black clouds and smoke. Before every breath you took made you sick.

I did what I had to do to _survive_. Whether it was honorable could be worried about later. It was impossible to care about other cats needs, when every cat was fighting to live. I guess that's why I'm here, talking to you, if you're even listening. You must be if you're still here.

You can leave. It won't bother me any, you don't deserve to be here anyway. At least I hope. Only the _worst_ of the worst get stuck here! I suggest you run back to your kit-mother while you still have the fur on your pelt!

Never in all my years of dieing has someone not sprinted away from the face you see before you.

Well, I guess you must very headstrong... Or mouse-brained. Maybe both.

Come, I am going to tell you a story... A story about what I had to do to end up in this despicable place. When the seed of darkness was planted. How it got there... A story about how I got to hear these tunnel's whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! :D I usually write longer chapters, and eventually this story will get more lengthy as it moves along. Please, you made it this far...** **Follow this story** **so you can get alerts when I update. (which I should be doing a lot of)**

* * *

Chapter 2

At first, Jinxkit thought she had the best name in the history of Shadowclan

Turned out, she was wrong. _Dead wrong_.

Her name means bad luck. It doesn't help that her fur is black either. She was left out of games, shunned throughout the clan, bullied. All because her mother, Brightstorm, practically named her "cursed one".

The reason Brightstorm named her Jinxkit is even more messed up. She was supposed to have a sibling. A sister. She was still born. She was also supposed to have a father, but when he found out Brightstorm only had one kit instead of the expected two, he left her mother for a young warrior, barely out of the apprentices den. She blamed Jinx for all of it, saying if she hadn't been so selfish and "taken the placenta" with her when Jinxkit was born, "Angelkit" would be with her, and my father Pineear would still be her " _loyal_ " mate.

This is where it started.

Brightstorm refused to let her feed off of her, she even got herbs from the medicine den to dry up her milk, so I couldn't even sneak a single drink. She disowned Jinxkit entirely. Not even acknowledging she was her kit. The only nourishment I got was from honey from the medicine den, and the occasional sympathetic nursery queen.

One day, when she was about 4 moons old, Jinxkit was playing in the shadowy corner of the clearing by myself, like she usually did. Since she rarely had proper food, even when she was about two moons old, she was smaller than most of the one moon old kits.

Apprentices came out of nowhere and surrounded Jinxkit, said that she didn't deserve to be a part of Shadowclan, that she was a disgrace, that she would never be strong enough, fast enough, smart enough. That she would only ruin any task given to her, because she was cursed. They took turns pushing her into the dirt, and kicking her all over, spitting on her. They picked her up and threw her high in the air to only let her crash into the earth.

Jinxkit feebly lashed out at her tormentors. She scratched one's face, his name was Foxpaw.

His fur was an orange color with tints of darker, sunset orange. He had a white muzzle, ear and tail tips, and white paws. She had never seen him before, she would have remembered a cat like him. He was huge! If he hadn't been with the Shadowclan apprentices, she would've thought he was an actual fox. Even after she concluded he was a cat, a part of her still expected for him to yip and bark at her.

She wasn't even tall enough to reach his chest. He was inimidating beyond Jinxkit's wildest nightmares, but as crimson blood trickled down his white cheek... He. Looked. Terrifying. If she had just been stronger, she could have defended herself...

He lunged for Jinxkit's throat, and almost killed her.

His fangs sunk deep in the side of her neck. Blood oozed and gushed from the wound and her pitch black fur turned a sticky scarlet. Foxpaw thrashed her around mercilessly. She yowled out in agony, she was in so much pain, so helpless, so weak, so... so... tired...

…

 **A/N: If you would like to submit your OCs to be put into the story, feel free to do so. I can't guarantee I will use it but if I like it, i will incorporate the cat into my story. I would very much appreciate it if you gave a description of the cat as well. PM me for character requests.**

* * *

 _Your description should look like this. Copy and paste it when you PM me and fill in the information, you don't have to fill all of it in, but I'm more likely to choose your submission if you do. Please do not submit in reviews._

OC Submission

Cat's Name:

Gender:

Age (In Moons):

Eye Color:

Pelt Color:

Pelt description (Ex:Short and wiry):

Size:

Height:

Special Markings/Features:

Clan cat/rouge/loner/kittypet/two-legplace cat:

Favorite Prey:

Attitude: (Ex: Optimistic and bright)

Additional Information (Mates, Evil tendencies, other characteristics):


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Credits to YelliGal and Whisker Sage, for submitting their OCs! I will give credit for each cat in the author's notes at the bottom of the chapter that the cat(s) were first introduced, so it doesn't give away the story :) I would also like to thank the people who reviewed, followed, favorited and everything in between! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

When I reached about three moons, I was able to eat fresh-kill. I was the best, most filling thing I had ever tasted. My first piece, was rabbit that Snaketail caught for me. Snaketail was like a father and a brother all in one.

He taught me about herbs and hunted for when the others didn't let me eat with them. If I hadn't planning to claw out the eyes of every cat that did me wrong, I would've become his apprentice. He mentioned it a few times, his amber eyes pleading me to train as a medicine cat apprentice, but I had cold revenge-blood running through my veins.

I even had dreams about feeling them squirm beneath me, blood gushing onto the ground as they feebly begged for mercy, something that wouldn't be given. After the "fox attack", Snaketail moved my nest to his den. And he was often concerned about my "nightmares". Little did he know, that they were usually better than my actual life.

He knew I was being bullied by my own clanmates, and that it was unsafe to sleep in the nursery, right next to Brightstorm, the unstable she-cat that hated me. He claimed that he needed to "keep an eye on my wounds". It wasn't a complete lie, I had a lot of wounds.

I guess, to make it seem more realistic, Foxpaw and the other apprentices gave me more bites and scratches, so I really did look like I was "attacked by a young fox". They rolled me in earth as well, to humiliate me and make it seem like the fox had me on the ground.

I also found out the names of the other apprentices that helped Foxpaw assault me. Their names were Ashpaw, Mushroompaw, Bearpaw, Lizardpaw, and Pinepaw.

They were all going to die at my paws.

Brightstorm too.

Since I was finally eating better, I got stronger. For exercise, I climbed the tree in front of the Elders den. Or ran laps around the camp. The elders didn't mind, probably because they weren't as ignorant as the younger cats. The elders weren't exactly friendly, but besides Snaketail, it was the closest thing to friendly I've felt in Shadowclan.

Then Tempestpaw came to Shadowclan.

I was about five and a half moons when she arrived on the border, we almost instantly became friends. She was thrown out of Riverclan because her parents were dead, she had different color eyes, and was a munchkin cat.

Her different eye color as well as her being dwarf-sized was very rare. I didn't understand why Riverclan banished her, I always thought her eyes were cool. One was a vibrant yellow, almost gold color, the other was dark gray. Her clan considered different colored eyes were a curse, if a kit had them they are usually left to die or are given deathberries. The only reason Riverclan hadn't exiled or killed her before was because her parents were some of the best hunters in Riverclan, and they threatened to leave if the took their kit.

Once both of them drowned trying to save her from a a rushing river, they sent her away.

Something I learned about Tempestpaw, was when she was happy, her left, golden, eye would look as if it was glowing. When she was depressed it's like any, and all shine was drained from both her eyes. Her eyes were often dull and glassy. She missed her parents, and her life wasn't exactly easy, I bet she hadn't been the most liked cat in the clan.

She seemed out of it, more than usual, A few sunrises before my apprenticeship, I asked her what was wrong. Her only reply was a barely audible whisper half to herself, "I'll make them pay.. It's not my fault I have these eyes... These stupid cursed eyes... And these legs... These short, short, pathetic legs..." Her eerie tone sent shivers down my spine. "They want to banish _me_?" she twitched slightly.

"I'll help you kill them." I said simply.

"Foxpaw and the apprentices will suffer too." She replied almost instantly. "I see how they treat you, they aren't exactly nice to me either, I'd be happy to get them out of the way." She seemed a little too okay with the crazy idea.

Maybe to come up with an idea so crazy, you gotta be a little crazy yourself. We were both a little crazy...

Okay a lot crazy.

We had so much in common, our abandonment, smaller size, and a thirst for revenge. And the fact we were both considered cursed.

The day I became an apprentice, me and Tempestpaw made a deal, we were going to _destroy_ everyone who bullied, discriminated, mistreated, hurt, and damaged us. We were going to rip oat the throat of any cat that stood in our way.

Before I even became an apprentice, Tempestpaw taught me every fighting move and hunting technique her mentor was teaching her, as well as some things her old mentor from Riverclan taught her.

My mentor was an older warrior named Fuzzytail. The day he was supposed to take me out on a tour of the territory, the sky had darkened dramatically. And the Blackrain drizzled over all four clan territories.

Then it poured.

The Blackrain killed almost anything it touched.

* * *

 **A/N: Tempestpaw is YelliGal's original character, thank you for allowing my to use it in my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _A/N:_ I am currently very annoyed with myself and my lack of writing. My New Year's Resolution: WRITE. I am so sorry for the short crappy chapters.**

A sunrise had passed since the Blackrain scorched the territories. The pine trees had once protected the cats of Shadowclan, but now their branches were only dotted with a few measly needles. I couldn't fathom what had happened. Everything it touched was scorched. Cats who weren't smart enough to run to safety, had burns seared into their fur.

Prey wasn't safe to eat, anything that wasn't hiding deep in its burrow was lathered in thick, greasy, foul-smelling Blackrain. No cat even dared to step foot near the horrid substance

I never thought Shadowclan could get any more ugly and creepy, but it did. There were puddles of the hideous muck everywhere you turned.

Tempestpaw and I went to our first gathering together, the gathering after the Blackrain.

The entire four clans were clueless. The ignorant mouse-brains could only come to one conclusion...

"THE CURSED ONES BROUGHT THE BLACK RAIN!"

The leaders of Shadowclan and Riverclan ordered their warriors at the gathering to kill us since we brought the forest cats so much trouble.

…

NO! That is not how I died! I would never allow myself to be brought down by such unworthy opponents. And because of your interruption... I am no longer telling you the story, have Tempestapproach or maybe Ethan to share the rest of this dark tale. I'm tired of all these twisted memories. Stay on the right path kid, so you don't end up rotting in a Hell Hole like me.

 ** _A/N:_ This story _IS NOT_ over. I just _really_ hate writing in first person point of view I really feel like I am WAY less descriptive while writing in first person so yeah. I REALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE, THOSE WHO REVIEWED, AND THOSE WHO SUBMITTED THEIR OC'S I HEART CHU. Future chapters WILL be longer and more descriptive and I am probably going to re-write this entire story :/ Till' the next update ~ Hawktail**


End file.
